Uptown Funk
by MrsMCrieff
Summary: Based on a prompt from shazzykins Molly goes to Baker Street to find that Sherlock is a seriously good dancer. One shot Sherlolly smutfest.


**Based on a prompt from shazzykins who wanted Molly to come across Sherlock dancing his socks off to Uptown Funk. Thank you for all your support shazzy, I hope this is what you envisaged.**

 **I own nothing, not the characters and not even the idea, but that's for letting me play.**

 **Uptown Funk**

Molly had had a long, hard day at work. She felt as though she had been on her feet and hunched over dead bodies for hours...oh hang on she had!

She was dreaming of a nice hot bath followed by a cool glass of wine when she suddenly remembered that she'd promised Sherlock she'd bring round a spleen for him to play with.

For a moment she closed her eyes and contemplated just forgetting, just not doing it, but it was no good. If she did that chances were he'd break into her flat right when she was in the middle of her bath; thus ruining her mood and destroying the last vestiges of her dignity when it came to him.

So, she packed up the spleen in a cool box and set off to Baker St. On the upside it was a warm, sultry summer's evening and she enjoyed the walk over; watching workers drinking pints outside the pubs and couples sitting down to an early evening meals in the cafes and restaurants. It was a Friday evening and everyone seemed in a party mood.

As she walked up his street and got nearer to 221B she was surprised to hear music, pop music no less belting out from Sherlock's flat. She looked up in confusion and could see his windows partly open, the curtains moving slightly with the evening breeze.

She was just about to knock when the door was yanked open by Mrs Hudson who looked all set to leave for the evening. She even had an overnight bag in her hand.

'Oh Molly dear, I didn't hear you knock. I'm ever so sorry; it's all the noise you see.' She waved her hand in the general direction of Sherlock's flat. 'It's not often he gets like this, but when he does, well best to steer clear in my opinion. I'm off to my friend's house, if you get my drift.' She winked at Molly who could only look back at her in continuing confusion, 'feel free to pop up if you're feeling brave. Ta taa.'

Molly watched her set off down the street looking out for a cab as she went. She stepped into the house and closed the door behind her. As she mounted the stairs a new song started playing and she recognised the unmistakable start to Uptown Funk by Mark Ronson and Bruno Mars, Molly knew it because she had downloaded the song a couple of nights ago and had been listening to it only an hour ago as she'd been sewing up the last body of the day. She'd just never expected Sherlock, of all people, to be listening to it.

It only got worse when she entered the flat. He had obviously heard nothing of her arrival, that was evident by the fact that he was dancing, actually dancing. And not just any old dance no he was properly getting his groove on as he moved around the small space between the kitchen and the living area.

He was dressed as he normally was; in skin tight black trousers and Molly's favourite purple shirt. Not only did her mouth go dry at the sight but her stomach felt as though it had flip flopped. God he was gorgeous. She'd had no idea that he could dance let alone dance like this.

He spun round and caught sight of her but instead of being embarrassed, as most people would have been, he just smiled at her and carried on, 'ah good Molly, you're here. What took you so long?'

Molly knew her mouth was moving but she couldn't seem to form words, her eyes seemed to be drawn in by the buttons straining over his chest as he moved his arms in time with the music, 'I...umm...busy day. I'm sorry but why are you...um...'

She put the cool box down before she dropped it and stepped closer to him, it was just occurring to her that maybe she had a bigger problem on her hands than an aching back and tired feet. She tried to catch a glimpse of Sherlock's eyes as he swung his head from side to side.

He smiled again as he saw her and caught hold of her hands pulling her towards him as he danced. He bent his head to her level and held it still whilst he looked her direct in the eye, 'see, no drug use Molly, or alcohol, though I quite fancy a glass of wine. No, I'm just on a high from solving that Wilkinson case after ten days of frustration. You've no idea of the rush, dance with me.'

He hit a button on his iPod, plugged into the stereo, and the song came back on. He took her hand again and spun her in against his body before moving them both from side to side. Molly could feel herself pressed up against the man she had loved and lusted after for over five years and her heart started to beat faster, her nerve endings felt like they were on fire. All thoughts of baths and aches and pains were completely forgotten.

He sang along as they danced and she laughed at his attempts to remember all the lyrics. This was no ordinary dance though. She quickly became aware that Sherlock was prone to a spot of dirty dancing when he had a partner to dance with. He moved her back around so her chest was pressed against his, one of his legs sliding between hers rubbing her in all sorts of delicious places.

His hips moved against her and his hands felt like they were everywhere at once, including the bare skin of her back, what! When had he pulled her shirt out? Her own hands were sat unmoving on his chest but once she'd realised she couldn't resist sliding them over the smooth material of his shirt.

It was a reckless split second decision that had her flicking one of the straining buttons freeing it from its small, button hole prison. As more of his chest was revealed she glanced up at him to see how he would react but he seemed lost in the music. She smiled at herself and moved her hands to the next button down and the next.

As she reached the one by his stomach he suddenly grabbed her hand and stopped dancing. Feeling busted and slightly ashamed Molly stepped back and started to apologise. As she looked up into his eyes though she stopped, confused by the look he was giving her, was that lust? She'd never seen him look even remotely interested in her but this, this was different.

She took her chance and pulled him towards her as she stood on her tip toes so she could kiss him full on the lips. She felt like a madness had swept over her, it was as though the music were drugging her, making her do something she would never normally do and she would never normally kiss Sherlock Holmes.

She half expected him to push her off but after a momentary pause he opened his mouth to hers and kissed her back, his hands going back round her waist and under her shirt pulling her closer against him. She could feel him starting to move again, grinding against her as he slid his tongue into her mouth.

God, he tasted of...she had no idea what he tasted of but it was delicious and arousing and erotic. She knew she was moaning, clutching handfuls of his shirt in a bid to pull him closer but she couldn't stop and wouldn't have even if she could. She wanted this, needed it, whatever it was.

Five years of frustration and need and desire were flooding out of her. The song looped round again and she felt him turn them both towards the vicinity of the kitchen and then he lifted her up just enough to sit her on the kitchen table, clear for once amazingly. His hands were mirroring her actions of just a few moments ago, swiftly undoing her buttons before sliding the shirt off her shoulders and down her arms.

She should have felt embarrassed or self-conscious as she sat half naked in front of this man who'd only ever really viewed her as a colleague but somehow, caught up in what felt like a dream, it all seemed right, a natural progression.

He removed her bra and leant her back on the table as his lips travelled down her neck until they claimed her breast. She held onto his head feeling his tongue rolling over her nipple, his teeth biting her just to the right point of pain and pleasure. She knew if they did this she wasn't going to last long, she could already feel her orgasm building and she could feel his hardness, his erection pressing against her through their clothes. He was still rocking his body in time with the beat and after another minute she came, calling his name, her hands tugging on his curls causing him to growl in response.

He didn't wait to let her come down though instead he kissed her again, his lips hard against hers as he pushed her skirt up her thighs and pulled at her pants.

She was feeling equally frantic, her first orgasm had only taken the edge off and she was desperate now to feel him inside her, all of him. She fumbled with his trousers, grateful that as they were dress pants there was no belt. She managed to undo the buttons and slide the zip down then he helped her push them down just enough to free him.

He leant over her and she could feel him pushing into her as he held her shoulder blades, almost pulling her onto him. He felt big and oh so hard. It had been a while since she'd had sex and her body had missed this feeling of fullness.

For a moment as he hit the limits of her body they looked at each other and all of a sudden the mood seemed a shade less manic, a shade less frenzied. He lowered his head and kissed her again but this time it was slower and sweeter.

She felt him slide out and then just at the point they were about to separate he slid back into her connecting them again. It was like a beautiful dance, the music still playing in the background seemed further away to Molly. She was lost in Sherlock, the feel of him, the weight of him. His smell, that familiar cologne was all around her, he was all she could see and she wanted more, she wanted everything he could give her and more.

He broke off from the kiss and moved his head to her shoulder, kissing along her collar bone as he lifted her knees up higher so he could hit that spot inside her that made her nerves buzz and curl up on themselves. She knew she was going to come again; it was building, almost there, so close. She felt him start to falter as his own climax started and he thrust into her roughly as he called her name. Hearing her name on his lips in this moment was what sent her over the edge.

She knew she was clawing at his back pulling him into her as she rode out the most amazing feeling.

For a moment they lay there, her on the table, him leaning his weight on her, both of them breathing heavily and leaving light kisses on any patch of skin they could reach.

It was then that Molly started to realise the enormity of what she, no they, had just done. She had absolutely no idea how he was going to react or what she should say. One thing was clear though, they had done this together and she was damn well not going to apologise.

He stood up and held his hand out to pull her upright along with him. She cast about nervously for her shirt but Sherlock's finger under her chin stopped her.

'So Molly after ten years of abstinence, it seems you have broken my duck.' He kissed her lightly on the lips, 'that...was amazing and I would very much like to do it again...maybe in a little while though. In the meantime, I deduce that you would really like a bath to help ease your feet and your back after a long day in the morgue. I find I need one too and am happy to join you if you have no objections.'

Molly leant forward and gave him a kiss in return, 'no Sherlock, I have no objections at all!'

 **And there we have it. I hope you all like it and I hope, shazzy, it meets with your approval. You know what to do next, send me a review and let me know what you thought xx**


End file.
